All for One
by DarkBloodScythe
Summary: The Training, a crash course in life and death in the field. Hopefully it wouldn't happen to him. Hopefully.
1. The beginning

One for All: A KND fanfic.

The stories title will make sence in later chapters.

* * *

It was dark and cold in the ship bound for KND headquarters. The alone numbuh 4 stared at the "Important Notice" he had gotten just a few hours ago.This had to have been the 5'th time he had read it but decided to read it again. 

"Dear KND operative Numbuh 4,

You have been chosen to go on a mission of utmost importance. This is some serious shit we are into this time and you seem to have something we need for this mission.When you arrive at KND HQ.,head right for the war room.Once you have arrived,take a left and look for the glowing door.More than one may be glowing but I will leave it to you to decide which you think is right.Nobody else is to know about this meeting.If someone happens to follow you I will have to erase all memory of anything involved with me and you might not find yourself alive anymore.Ill be waiting...

Sincerely,

Scott"

He looked up from the letter and found that his ship was docked.He left the ship and taped the letter inside the thruster so it would burn once take off began again.Numbuh 4 gased outside of the base and took in the space.Then turned around and took off for the war room.

* * *

Hey! Its me again! Im back with an awesome story line.My other story is not gonna be finished...Im sorry ( I havent been able to think of an ending but its finished.Anyways Ive decided to make myself as a cameo appearance.Try and guess who I am p 


	2. An offer he cant refuse

One for All-An offer he cant refuse.

I may have forgotten...I dont own KND or anything like that p...onward to the story

* * *

Once at the war room,he looked to his left and saw many glowing doors.He walked to a door and pressed his ear against it.He heard the sounds of video games being played. He pushed away and saw a door with a black glow to it.'This must be the place...'he thought and opened the mysterious door.Once inside he closed the door and saw a lone figure sitting in a chair in the only light in the room.

"Greetings...I trust you are Numbuh 4..." the guy said.

"Yes I am,You are Scott?" he replied.

"Not at all.I am Kieth his 'right hand man' if you will."

"I thought he would be waiting for me...What happened?"

"He sent his sincerest apologies.He-"

"I dont know this guy so his 'apologies' dont mean shit to me...Why was I told to come here?" Numbuh 4 interrupted.

"Getting to that..."Kieth started.

He snapped his fingers and two shadow like figures grabbed him.He tried to call out for help but a rag was held over his mouth and nose.His vision started to blur and finally, blacked out.

When he woke up he was in a silver room.A desk was placed in the middle of a raised platform.A chair was placed behind the desk and a kid wearing sunglasses said, "Ahh...Your awake!"

"Where the hell am I?" Numbuh 4 said.

"I cant tell you that." the kid replied.

"Who are yo-"

"I am Scott.The guy you were looking for.Enough of that though.Lets get down to brass tacks."

"What do you want with me?"

"I want you to kill the Kids Next Door..."

"What!?No way!I would never..."

"I thought you might say that...So I brought some consolation..."

"What could possibly force me to..."

Just then Scott brought out a girl,a girl numbuh 4 recognized.It was numbuh 3.

"Numbuh 3!!!You let her go!" Numbuh 4 said running up to Scott and picking him up by the collar of his white Volcom shirt.

"I wouldnt do anything stupid if I were you...Then again Im NOT you...Yet I would think twice about doing that..."

He snapped and dozens of shadow soldiers appeared in the room.

"Oh boy...A bunch of shadow retards come to save you." Numbuh 4 snarled.

"I wouldnt call them that.Also if you lay a harming hand on me,they wont think twice about killing numbuh 3 over there in front of you in a most gruesome way.Then they would kill you right on the spot."

Numbuh 4 dropped the kid and stepped back.Scott waved the soldiers away,straightened his shirt and pressed a button that dropped numbuh 3 into a cell.

"Now then...Will you accept?" Scott said with a look of satisfaction.

Numbuh 4 stared at the floor in disgust.He couldnt just kill them all,but he didnt want to lose his secret love either.

"What will it be?" Scott asked again.

Numbuh 4 sighed and quietly replied, "Yes..."

* * *

Love makes ya do stupid shit doesnt it?Anyways tune in next time for...The Team 


	3. The Team

KND All For One: The Team

* * *

Scott led Numbuh 4 down a hallway and into a room with which had 4 people dressed all in black on it.

"This," he said turning to Numbuh 4,"is your team."

"Team? What team?" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Unlike the Kids Next Door,we provide you with some useful backup."

"I had useful backup in the KND..." he grumbled.

"Really? They seemed to send you on suicide missions to me...but whatever you think is for you to behold." he replied.

The four soldiers came up to Scott and saluted,lowered their arms and sized up Numbuh 4.

"Allright crew, this is your new leader...Have fun!" Scott smirked and walked off.

"Hey! Arent you gonna get me started?" Numbuh 4 shouted at him.

"Dont worry, Dirtbag will help you get aquatinted with the team." Scott said waving his hand in dismissal.

"Who's Dirt-" he started to say.

A slightly thicker and taller figure of the four stepped forward and saluted.

"Sir, I am Tank Xirtam, AKA Dirtbag, Ready for orders!"

Numbuh 4 put a hand to his chin in thought,wondering what to say.He finally came to the decision.

"I need you to introduce me to the team." He said standing in good posture to look good for his troops.

A smaller solder stepped forth,saluted, and said, "Sir, Michael Zimmerman,AKA Possessed."

Numbuh 4 nodded and stared on to the next person.

A frail figure stepped forward and saluted, "Sir, David Smith, AKA Tech."

Numbuh 4 nodded once again and looked at the last person.

A stronger looking figure comes forward and just grumbled, "Tai McHellfor,AKA Blood."

Numbuh 4 stepped back and observed what was in front of him. He guessed that these guys should become somewhat of brothers by the time this whole ordeal is over.

As if on cue, Scott came in and stated, "I see that you have met your team.You will have time to get to know them more when the time arrives."

And with that, they walked off...

* * *

OMFG! I have some sort of major ass writer's block...Whenever I get it, it takes like a month to get my groove back...Also when I finally get to some action im not gonna use those pussy ass gum blasters...I like to put in some REAL shit...Like pearl handled berettas and that kinda shit...lol anyways love yall and have fun D. 


	4. Down Time and Training

All for One; Chapter 4:Down Time and Training

* * *

Scott and Numbuh 4 walked down the metal hallway. Numbuh 4 was keeping his eyes on the figure in front of him.

'Who in the hell does this guy think he is? He is like my forced employer... To hell if I call him that though.' Numbuh 4 thought.

After a few minutes, they finally came to a room.

"This," Scott said turning to Numbuh 4, "is where you will be staying."

Numbuh 4 walked near the door and the door slid open. Inside, there wasnt much of interest. Except for a bed of seemingly frozen air.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to the bed.

"That, is a bed of areogel. It's pretty much a bed of air." Scott explained.

All of a sudden some a girl walked in. She had long, curled, brown hair the went down to her waist. She seemed to be in her teens and that alarmed Numbuh 4.

"A teenager!" he shouted and went for a flying roundhouse.

The girl just stepped out of the way and said, "Now now Wally, no need to be afraid of me."

Numbuh 4 landed, turned and said "Im not afraid of any cruddy teenager."

The girl rolled her eyes and went to pulling a soda from the small refridgerator.

"Uhh, yeah...Anyways this," Scott said gesturing to the girl, "is Fiona."

Fiona pulled the soda away from her mouth and said, "Pleased to meet ya."

Numbuh 4 walked on and grumbled something about 'Those damn teenagers'. He took a look at his bed and stuck his hand through it. When he did the air took a mold around his hand and it warmed to a very relaxing temperature.

"This bed is awesome!" he said jumping into and falling through it. "Ah! What the?" he groaned rubbing his head.

"Yeah...dont do that..." Scott said lifting him back on his feet.

"Well I guess I'll come back in a little while and let you get used to the place. I havta go prepare you training." he added and left.

After he was gone, Fiona set down her pop and just stared at Numbuh 4. Numbuh 4 gazed at her and found a soft couch to sit on. He kicked back to looked at Fiona again. She seemed to have some wierd kind of look the made her seem inhuman. Numbuh 4 just shrugged and closed his eyes and before he knew it, fell asleep.

_"Mmm...Yes...Numbuh 4 go harder!" Numbuh 3 groaned as she pushed her fingernails into Numbuh 4's already bleeding back. Numbuh 4 smirked and went down into her even harder than he already was, making the poor Numbuh 3's slender butt rise off of the bed._

_"Never stop. Never stop!" she squealed pushing herself deeper into her sanctuary. Numbuh 4 complied without so much as a word and continued. Finally Numbuh 3's eyes opened wide, squealed, and fell unconsious back onto the bed._

Numbuh 4 awoke to a kick in the stomach.

"Its time to go." Dirtbag said, "Also, uhh..make yourself decent."

Numbuh 4 looked down to see that his dream gave him a major erection and a wet spot at the tip.

"Uhh...thanks..." Numbuh 4 said, his face turning red.

A few minutes later, Numbuh 4 walked out dressed in his black, shadow-like outfit. His looked at his team and with that, was led to training.

* * *

I must say this has to have been my longest chapter yet. Yes, I know... I suck at writing the sex scenes but what do you expect? Im a violence oriented person. Next chapter 'The Training' 


	5. The First Mission

All For One: Training

-

The shadow cloaked team walked down the hallway a few meters back from the two alpha men, who were conversing about the next objective.

"So your telling me that I havta lead my team into a highly guarded Delighful Children fortress so that I can recover something they stole from you?" The blonde leader asked.

"Yup...Think of it as training." Scott replied.

"But our lives are on the line! I wouldn't put it past those freaks to have whips and chains waiting for us if we are captured!" Wally exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"You seem to underestimate your and your team's abilities, and the best way to learn is the hard way." he once again replied non-chalantly.

A few questions passed between the crew behind them as they stepped onto the mini jet that was to take them to their destination.

_Operation_ _Take and Snake_: Day one; 21:00

Flying somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean was the jet that the team now called, SSO (Secret Shadow Operatives). The crew could be seen strapping on body armor and other assorted pads and ammo. Dirtbag came up the Wally and gave him a briefing on the equipment.

"This," pulling out a strange lime green vest. "Is the Deviance ShockAbsorbing vest Mark II. This vest takes the shock usually givin' from bullets on kevlar and virtually eliminates it. The only negative sides from this is that while you may not feel a thing when, lets say a slug hits it. You will still have the force pushing you back so being knocked back is still possible. Also in the worst case scenario, if the whole army has super powered shotguns, the vest might only last for 5 blasts. So be careful, it's better to be not shot at in the first place but at least if the need arises we at least have some protection. So...Any questions?"

"Yeah...why the hell is it lime green?"

"Umm...I dunno but we wear it under our loose black clothes so its stays well hidden.

Going through the rest of the armor and some of the weapons, the two sat down with the rest of the team and worked through some strategies.

_Operation_ _Take and Snake_: Day Two; 1:34

'If you can only remember one thing from this whole conversation, just remember that our operations are clean and precise. NOTHING! Is said to enemies and or former allies. I don't care if they are your friends or not. Our information is on a need to know basis and if they dont need to know, don't tell them. It is as simple as that.'

Those were the words Scott had said right before the ship had taken off. The jet was now nearing 4.5 kilometers of their target. Wally had alot on his mind and hoped that the mission would go off without any problems. As he stared out the window and saw the ocean only 3 feet below him.

'Fly under the radar! Most people underestimate the importance of the pre-emptive strike. Luckly for us, we aren't most people.' Another piece of advice from the manipulative bastard.

"buzz We are 40 seconds from landing at our destination. All operatives get all gear ready.buzz" the PA system on the jet had rung out.

The adrenaline coursed through the leader's veins as the ship landed and the door's had opened.


End file.
